


Fluffy February Day 8 - Hiding from a Storm

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Concord Speakeasy, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hiding from a Storm, Love Confessions, M/M, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Nick and Deacon are on their way to Sanctuary when they get caught in a thunderstorm. Luckily Deacon knows a place they can wait it out. Hijinks ensue.forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 8 - Hiding from a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

Nick was on his way to Sanctuary. Nate had called in all his friends for a very important secret meeting. Nick wasn’t sure what that meant, but he had a few theories. 

He had made it all the way to Concord when he got the feeling he was being followed.

“I know you’re out there. Come on out and let’s talk.” Nick said.

Deacon emerged from the shadows, hands in the air, grin on his face. “Don’t shoot. It’s just me.”

Nick put his gun away and continued walking with Deacon close behind him. “Got a particular reason for stalking me, or are you just practicing?”

“I just wanted to see what you did when you thought you were alone. And boy am I glad I did. I had no idea you had such a beautiful singing voice. You’re a natural!”

“Only an idiot would wander around through Concord singing.”

“...Just cause I like you, I’m not going to touch that one.”

Nick shook his head. “So I take it Nate asked you to Sanctuary too?”

“Were you going to Sanctuary? I’m not. I was on my way to the beach. Hence the shirt.”

“A plain white tee shirt?”

“I burn easy.”

“It’s February.”

“Sun don’t stop shining just cause it’s February.”

“What do you think Nate wants to talk to us about? Or do you know already?”

“I don’t know. But I’m hoping it involves a little vacation time. Wasn’t kidding about going to the beach you know.”

Suddenly lightning flashed overhead, followed by the rumble of thunder. 

“We should find shelter somewhere.” said Nick

“We’re almost there. We just need to go a little bit -” 

Just then it started pouring rain.

“You were saying?”

“All right, all right. I know a place. Follow me.”

Deacon led him to a building past the old busted plutonium well, right next to a bookshop. Inside, the smell of smoke lingered in the air. Nick looked around and saw a group of skeletons still sitting on a couple of couches, and a bar in the back. To the left, he saw a staircase leading to the second floor.

“A speakeasy, eh?” Nick said, hanging up his coat on the rack. “Nice place.”

“Used to come here back in the day. Best place for cigars. Just ask old Mike here.” Deacon pointed to a skeleton on a couch to the left that was still, somehow, holding a cigar between its teeth.

Nick chuckled. “More of a Gray Tortoise man myself.”

“I’ve noticed that about you. Well, I’m sure there’s bound to be some boxes lying around here somewhere. Take a look around. I’m going to go get changed. That is, if the clothes in my pack didn’t get too wet.”

“Don’t suppose you got any spares in there?”

“You’re welcome to look, but I am both fatter and shorter than you, so I don’t know how much luck you’ll have.”

Nick watched in surprise as Deacon took his wet shirt off, and wow, okay, his pants too. This was fine. It was fine. Just fine.

“You all right there, pal? The rain didn’t short circuit anything?”

“Just thought you’d want a little bit more privacy.”

“In Theatre there is no privacy.”

“Well, I’m no Thespian, so if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Right, yeah, sure, no problem. I’ll go see if there’s any more clothes upstairs. There’s a suitcase by that newsstand. You might have better luck with that.”

Deacon went upstairs, leaving Nick to change in peace. Or at least, he tried to change, but Deacon hadn’t been lying when he said that Nick was taller and slimmer. The tee shirt fit fine, but the jeans were both too short and too big. That only left… no. There had to be something else in here somewhere. He checked the suitcase on the newsstand, but all it had in it was a green dress, a pair of heels, and other assorted necessities a lady would travel with.

So his choices were:

A) baggy jeans that wouldn’t stay up without a belt  
B) Deacon’s absurd leather pants  
C) A green dress

Honestly, staying in his wet clothes might be the best option here, even if the water did disagree with him.

“Hey Nick, are you decent? There’s something up here that requires your attention.” Deacon called from the second floor. 

Nick decided to go with the leather pants, since they at least wouldn’t slide right off. He grumbled as he put them on, then went upstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

“I’m in here,” Deacon’s voice carried down the hall. “In the bathroom.”

Nick stepped inside and found three mannequins standing around the bathtub, holding machetes.

“This a good use of your time?”

“I found them like that!”

“Sure you did.”

“I see you found my old road leathers.”

Nick turned around, expecting to see Deacon smirking at him, but he wasn’t. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with those damn shades on.

“You look good. They always were a bit tight on me.” Deacon continued.

“Why do you keep them?”

“Cause they’re going to fit again one day! Maybe... They made my ass look amazing, okay?”

Nick decided to change the subject.

“So, you found them like that, huh? And the skull in the toilet?”

“Funny story actually. I was -”

“Find anything else interesting while you were up here? Specifically, clothes?”

“I found a locked room, could be anything in there. Hat, shoes, dresses, pyjamas…”

“Pants?”

“That’s stretching it a little don't you think?”

“Where was this locked room?”

“Over here.” Deacon led him over to the locked room. “I would have opened it already, but I’m out of bobby pins.”

Nick automatically reached for his coat pocket, before he realized he’d taken it off. “I got some in my coat pocket, give me a minute will ya? I’ll be right back.”

“It’s no problem. Ancient door like this? I could bust this thing down, no sweat.”

“Now hold on a sec -”

But it was too late. Deacon kicked the door, sending splinters flying everywhere.

“Oh, shit!”

“I told you to wait.”

“I think I’m bleeding. Oh god, it hurts so much. I’m going to die. I’m going to die in this sleazy speakeasy all because you needed a new pair of pants.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Take it easy. You’re not going to die.” He grabbed a chair from the other room. “Sit down and let me look at your leg.”

Deacon took his jeans off, leaving him in just his briefs, then sat down.

“Was that really necessary?”

“You gotta be able to see it right?”

“Oh my god.” He muttered under his breath. “Well, let’s see it then.”

Deacon lifted is bare leg up. His calf was covered in splinters, but no blood.

“Well, it’s a good thing you were wearing shoes. Okay, I think I saw a makeup bag in that suitcase downstairs. Might be some tweezers in there. If not, I’ve got a pocket knife in my coat.”

“You’re going to cut my leg off with a pocket knife? Don’t even think about it, you sadist!”

“It does look pretty bad. We may not have any other options.”

Deacon laughed. “Would you just go get those tweezers. And a stimpack. And maybe a lollipop? That’s what they used to give out at the doctor’s right?”

“Just for children, and I don’t think this place has any candy. Sorry. Be right back.”

Nick went downstairs and found the makeup bag in the suitcase. Luckily, it did have tweezers in it. He also spotted a bottle of beer from a crate on top of the bar. He picked that up too then went back upstairs.

“Didn’t find any candy, but I did find a beer.” 

“That’s the next best thing I guess.”

He handed it over to Deacon. Deacon pulled out a pocket knife from his jeans and took the cap off with it.

“You had that with you the entire time?”

“What?”

“Oh forget it.” 

Nick crouched down and took a good look at Deacon’s leg. He started with the bigger splinters, pulling them out while Deacon whined and drank his beer.

“So what the hell inspired a smart man like you to do a dumb thing like that?”

“The movies made it look so easy.”

Nick snorted.

“But really, you don’t usually do things without thinking them through at least a little. What gives?”

“I just thought it would be cool, that’s all.”

“To whom?”

“To you, all right? I was trying to impress you.” he grumbled.

“Ha! That’s a good one.”

“It’s the truth. You show up wearing my road leathers, I’m going to get real dumb, real fast.”

Nick narrowed his eyes and looked up at him. He noticed Deacon’s breathing had increased and his heart was pounding in his chest.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. I’m kinda sorta… I mean I think I’ve fallen… I’m just…”

“If this is a lie, or a joke, I’ll leave you like this and make you clean up your own damn mess.”

“Look, I know my credibility is… not great. But I…” Deacon took off his sunglasses. “It’s not a lie or a joke I swear.” They locked eyes. “I really do like you. Like I’m in to you in a super big way. I’m crazy about you. I can’t stop thinking about you. And it hurts, because I know you’re too good for me. And I -”

“Hey, I'm not too good for anyone. Besides, you don’t want a busted up old reject like me.”

“Nick! You’re not a busted old reject, you’re the best damn person I’ve ever met, and I… care about you a lot.”

“I uh… I care about you too. You always manage to brighten up my day, and you make me laugh, and sometimes I worry about what I’d do if you just disappeared for good one day.” he looked away and started pulling more splinters out. “I don’t actually know if someone like me is capable of… of romantic feelings, but if I am, then I’d want it to be with you.”

Deacon blushed. “I um… That means a lot. I… I’m… sorry, I think there’s some dust in my eye or something.” He wiped his eyes.

Nick finally plucked the last splinter out of Deacon’s leg. 

“Uh, I think that’s the last of them.”

“Hm?”

“The last splinter. You’re all good to go. You can put your pants back on.”

“Right.” he stood up and was about to put his pants back on when he noticed the leg had been torn to ribbons from when he kicked the door in. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Nick laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
